Getting to know your enemy
by snowbaby921
Summary: Draco had many problems ahead of him, the demand of his father, Snape's eye always watching, Harry,Ron, Hermione and Ginny getting close, closer than he would of liked. What happens when you get to close to your enemy?
1. New revised version, information

**A/N: I made a revised version of this story and hope anyone that has this on alert will go over and read it, it is in a better format to be able to read. Just wanted to let everyone know this. So if this is the first time that you are reading this story then please go over and read the revised version instead thank you.**


	2. Mothers Words

**Getting To Know the Ememy ... Will it be for the better or the Worse?**

A/N This is my very first Fan fiction ever. So I hope I do ok please write review on it weather it be good or bad. Thank you very much and hope this goes ok I know this chapter is rather short but the rest will be longer.

**Chapter One Mothers Words**

_"I get to sit in this house every day and night wondering what my father is up to, trying to find out where he is going every night leaving me here and not taking me with him. I do know he goes to see the Dark Lord and I am always wondering what is so interesting about him that everyone is so afraid of. Just trying to figure out why my father wants to go to him instead of being with myself and my mother, He thinks I am not worthy to become a Death Eater like him, and I really don't want to but if that is the path that I have to go down then I have to show I am worthy of being in the Dark Lords presence." _Draco Malfoy was saying to him self sitting in his room looking out the window, watching his mother down in the garden wandering around with her head hanging low.

It had been a very long summer for Draco and he wanted it to end, and it would soon for he had to go back to school at Hogwarts in just two days time. He walked over to his wardrobe and started taking out clothes to pack in his case folding them neatly so no creases were to show. Living in this big mansion really taught the boy how to be neat and tidy. His mother taught him how to treat others with respect behind his fathers back. If his father ever learned that he was being taught how to be nice to people he would get whipped and his mother would too.

His father believed in treating everyone that was not a Malfoy as lesser beings, whipping and taunting them to no end. " Don't show your weaknesses by being nice to others Draco" his father would always say " Treat muggles and Mud-Bloods even worse then other pure bloods you may know, but still treat them all as lesser beings Malfoy's are superior to all" and He would whip Draco every time just to make sure he would remember and never forget.

"Draco, Darling can u come down here I need to talk to you" called his mother from the foyer. Draco placed the shirt he was holding in his case and walked to the door. _" wonder what mother wants right now, she knows I am packing and if I don't get this done before father comes home I will look like I am stalling and he will whip me for not listening ,telling me to be ready so I can go to the stupid party tonight Merlin only knows what the party is for too" _he was thinking. Shutting the door to his room and putting a locking hex on the door so no one would try to enter his domain he turned around and walked down the stairs to the foyer to meet his mother.

"Yes mother you called" Draco asked.

"Yes darling, how are you coming alone with your packing?" she asked

"Almost done, but I need to get back to it before father comes home." He replied

"I Just wanted to tell you, no matter what you hear or see at this party tonight I want you to know I love you and know what ever may be asked of you might seem like something you never thought you would be able to do. I have faith in you and know you will be able to do it, just agree with your father and everything will be fine" She said giving Draco a hug

"Mother what are you talking about, What task Is father going to ask me to do, and why have a party just to ask me to do this task" Draco looked at his mother with concern in his eyes knowing that if his father saw this look on his face and not his mother he would of gotten smacked in the face for it.

"Don't worry about that right now Draco, Just go back up stairs and finish your packing and make sure you have it all done and are dressed for the party before you father gets back" She said and with that she turned around to go back out to the garden leaving a very stunned and confused Draco standing watching her leave.


	3. The Party part one

A/N Hope that last chapter was ok. Hoping this chapter will turn out better let me know Thanks again.

**Chapter Two The Party**

While Draco was just finishing up his packing He heard his father walk though the foyer and start up the stairs. "Wingardium Leviosa" Draco yelled as the rest of his clothes flew into his case and he quickly snapped the locks shut running into the bathroom. Just then his father walked into his room yelling "DRACO". "Yes father ill be right out just going to the bathroom" He replied hoping his father would believe him. " As soon as you are done come down to the foyer the guests will be arriving very soon and I want you to be there before the first one walks though those doors" "Yes father I will be there in just a minute" Draco said while pulling on his dress jacket and tying his tie. He looked at him self in the mirror and saw that his ear length blond hair was tasseled all about so he took his wand and did a couple spells and got his hair all straight and down the side of his face making his face look whole again. He stood there for a moment looking into his own silvery blue eyes and thought that he was going to pass out from all the worry he had about what his father was going to be asking him to do.

Draco pulled him self together and flushed the toilet so if his father was listening he would think Draco was actually going to the bathroom and not just standing there. He walked out of the loo and out of his room dowe the stairs and into the foyer where his mother and father were waiting for him. " Took you long enough to use the loo Draco, Was starting to think you were trying to avoid your own father for a minute" His father said while putting a hand on Draco shoulder squeezing it so hard Draco almost collapsed to his knees, but he knew better to do that cause it would only end up in a beating so he stood there holding his breath, gritting his teeth as he replied " No father I would never try to avoid you, I was really using the loo, sorry it to so long for me to come down here." His mother was standing there starting at Lucius, pleading with her eyes for him to let go of Draco's shoulder. Lucius looked up into Narcissa eyes and squeezed once more on Draco's shoulder to show him he better not take that long again in the future and walked away.

"Draco follow me" Lucius said Draco turned around and looked pleadingly into his mothers eyes. His mother looked at him and whispered "go with him" and he listened to her and followed his father into the library. " Now Draco this in no ordinary party" He said " This is a meeting for the Death Eaters and their family's will be here as a cover to the outside views of the wizard world, so they don't know what is going on here tonight" Draco nodded to his father showing he understood. Lucius continued. "I will be taking the Death Eaters down into the dungeons of the mansion and will be down there discussing rather important business, I will then come up for a brief moment and summon you to come with me and you will right then and there no matter what you are doing or who you may be chatting with, So you NEED to stay in the gathering room all night so I can get you do u understand me Draco?" He asked Draco looked at him making sure not to show that he was scared out of his wits to have to follow his father down into the dungeons with a bunch of Death Eaters down there, full well knowing they could do anything they want to him with out anyone knowing and said " Yes father I understand, stay in the gathering room till you come to get me and do not go anywhere else" Lucius looked at his son very glad that he was listening to him and hoping he does exactly what he is told tonight so he doesn't look like a fool. "Ok Draco time to go into the gathering room and wait for the guests to arrive ill be there in a minute to join you and your mother."

Draco wasn't sure what to think of all this. He walked into the gathering room and stood next to his mother waiting for the guests to arrive. One by one the guests came into the room with their family's. He didn't see anyone he recognized for at least 20 minutes so he went and sat down. He was sitting at a corner table with his hands in his head thinking about everything he wanted to do with his life but knew he wouldn't be able to because his father wanted him to be a death eater just like him. Draco wanted to become a great Auror one day, Get married to a beautiful witch and have some children of his own, But he knew none of that would come true because he didn't know anyone that he liked that would want to be with a death eater. While he was lost in thought he didn't see a girl walk up to him, Tall girl, Pitch black hair and dark eyes, beauitful to every other guy in the Slytherin house, They all want her and she only wants Draco. "Hello Draco how are you this evening" Draco looked up and rolled his eyes with a little grunt "Hello Pansy I'm fine"

"You don't look to great would you like to go up to your room for a rest, I could come keep you company?" She asked while putting a hand on Draco's shoulder and one though his silky locks of blond hair. This made him shiver but not in a good way for he did not like Pansy unlike all the other guys in his house at school he would rather go into a cage with a dragon then date Pansy. " No I am fine, I'm going to stay here and see if I know anyone else" Draco replied while brushing her hand off his shoulder and standing up looking around the room hoping to notice someone else "oh ok " she said saddened at this. Just then Draco saw Blaise and walked over to him "Hey Blaise need to get away from Pansy, what are you doing"

" Hey Draco just waiting around for this party to end I hate coming to these things with my father" He said " Yeah I understand how do you think I feel having the parties at my house no where to run and hide having to entertain people you can't stand' He said in low voice so no one could here what he had to say " You better watch out or your dad might find out how you really feel about all this and you know how that will end up like and mate I don't want to see anything happen to you I wouldn't have anyone to hang with at school and antagonize the golden trio now would I" At that Draco laughed the first time since summer began just thinking about going back to school in a day just to torment the golden trio put a spark of hope in him that he would have something worth doing again bringing him some joy. He didn't really hate Potter and his friends but they were the enemy of his father and the Dark Lord so he had to show hatred towards them also.

Just when he started having a good time for once his father walked over to him tapped him on the shoulder and walked away. "See you later Blaise" Draco said as he turned to follow his father down into the dungeons like he was told to do earlier. He started breathing heavily and trying to control how scared he was while walking down into the dungeon and around a few corners till he came to a very big room where everyone stared at him . He had no idea why he was there but all he wanted to do was turn around and run out of there so many people, he didn't think there was that many Death Eaters already and he didn't like the site of them all. " Draco I need you to come stand over here with me so I can talk to you about a task we have all disscusede that we thought you would be up to doing" Draco walked over to his fathers side and waited for him to speak.


	4. The Party part 2

" Well Draco you know that we need to get to Potter before he tries to kill the Dark Lord, but with all the protection he has in and around the castle when you all go back to school it is impossible for any of us to get near him." Lucius said staring at his son Draco just looked at him waiting. "We thought that you should befriend Potter and his Friends get into their circle and show that you want to be with them and not a Death Eater but in reality you are just trying to get Potter somewhere so we can Kill him." Looking at his father in total shock Draco finally said " sure father what ever you need I am up to doing I will go in and start to be friends with someone close to him first because he would never trust me with out one of them trusting me first" To his surprise his father looked rather pleased with what Draco had just said patted him on the back and said " Ok everyone Draco will notify me when he has came into Potters circle and we will inform him where and when he needs to bring Potter every one in agreement" and with that everyone left the room leaving just Draco and his father.

"I didn't think that you would agree to doing this so quickly, but I am glad that you did. Didn't want to have to punish you for making me look like a fool" Draco just nodded to his father and waited for him to let him go and when he did Draco went right out of the dungeons and up to his room. Draco was looking out the window when his bedroom door opened and his mother walked in. " Draco dear you leave in the morning for Hogwarts A day early yes but the head boy and girl have to go early this year they modified the head room and wanted to make sure it was fine with the two of you before the rest of the kids arrived." she said but continued " The head girl is Hermione Granger so you should start with your fathers task tomorrow and try to get into the circle of that friendship as soon as you can so your father don't get angry" giving her son a hug and walking out the room. _"oh great" he thought " having to go a day early is fine but having to go a day early and share a room with Granger is not good, I have to befriend a mud-blood oh what am I saying she is a brilliant witch and I should of known this would happen anyway just keep the task on mind and get it done and over with" _

The next morning Draco woke up before everyone else and went down stairs with his cases and placed them at the door in the foyer. He walked around for awhile till his father called him into the library. Grabbing a hold of his sons shoulder really hard Lucius said "Now Draco I heard you didn't want to be a Death Eater and I am hoping that this is not true, because if it was true I would not be happy" as he brought his other had down and smacked Draco across the face. "Father please no I never said that, of course I want to be a Death Either, I want to serve the Dark Lord just like you father." Lucius smacked Draco ever harder across the face Draco thinking _"shit I am going to have a black eye later need to hide this from everyone shit"_ " You better hope that is what you are thinking of doing because if I find out you just lied to me you wont have to worry about the Dark Lord getting you I will kill you my self" with that Lucius walked away and Narcissa ran into the room picking her son up off the floor.

" I don't know who told him that but you have to watch out who you talk to about these things because they will get back to your father and I wont be able to stop him from coming to the school, Draco I wish I could I really do but I cant." She said while she held on to her son. Draco looked up at his mother pitying her thinking "_if you wanted to save me mother you would but you don't want to leave this comfortable life style of money and power" _He didn't dare say this out loud to his mother she is the only one in his life to ever show any type of love towards him and he didn't want to loose that but he know that Blaise went to his father, Blaise the one who is supposed to be his greatest ally at school just betrayed his trust to run off to his father to show he can be trusted as a Death Eater.

Draco grabbed his cases and went out the door to catch the bus at the station, platform nine and three quarters for the Hogwarts Express to take him and Hermione Granger to the school a day early. He was dreading seeing her, he didn't know where to start to try and get into that tight circle of friends. He only agreed with his father so he wouldn't get beat again especially since his father would have done worse in front of all those Death Eaters to show he was in control and wasn't going to be made a fool of. Draco hated his life, hated every aspect of his life. He got on the bus and sat in a compartment because they were all empty he didn't think anything of it and feel fast asleep waiting for the train to start moving and get to the school.


	5. Welcome back

A/N Sorry if the last chapter and this one took little while to put up had problem with my computer wouldn't let me post th

**Chapter Three Welcome Back**

Draco must of been sleeping for couple hours when he heard someone walking around outside his compartment, forgetting where he was for a moment he stood up really fast and banged his head on the over head storage. "DAMN IT ALL TO MERLIN THAT SMARTS" Draco yelled. "AHHHHHH" he heard a scream for just outside his door. Remebering about the black eye he had recived from his father he said a concelling spell to cover the black eye up not wanting the person outside to see. He turned around and opens the compartment door and ran smack right it to Hermione. Hermione fell right on her arse and looked up " would you watch where you are going you could really hurt someone" then she realized who she had ran into " What are you doing Malfoy, Trying to kill me?" she asked. "If I wanted to kill you Granger I sure would be able to do it with out touching your Mud-Blood arse" He replied.

Hermione stood up ad walked away after his comment. _"Shit I shouldn't of said that damn I need to try and be nice to her maybe ill work up to it so she don't think something is weird, why did my father want me to do this I don't know how to become friends with Potter and his followers AHHHH" He_ thought has he watched Hermione walk away to her compartment noticing she looked right at him and smiled before she went though the door. "Hmm_ that was weird why would she smile at me after the comment I just made, women never know what they are thinking"_ he was thinking at the sight of her doing that. Draco then decided to go back to sleep and maybe he wont be bothered again before he got to the school.

Couple hours later the train came to a stop and Draco woke up and started grabbing his stuff to get off the train. He turned out of his compartment looking before he walked out to make sure he wouldn't rundown Hermione again. When he saw that she was no where to be seen he continued down the corridor and to the exit. He got off the train and headed for the school so he could get settled into his new room. When he finally got into the school front hall he saw Professor Dumbledore standing with Hermione " Well Mister Malfoy about time you showed up to meet us" said Dumbledore "sorry Professor was sleeping on the train didn't realize it stopped" replied Draco. Meanwhile Hermione is standing there trying not to laugh and at this sight Draco gives her a one of his trademark nasty looks and she stops snickering when she sees him doing this.

" Well shall we go see your new room, They did some modifications to it over the summer and wanted to make sure it was ok with the two of you before we move you into it" Explained Dumbledore. "Sir what is so bad about it we have to agree to stay in it?" asked Hermione" You'll see when we get there Miss Granger" replied Dumbledore. Draco was thinking it was awfully weird that they would ask the opinion of the students on how they liked the room he was hoping he didn't have to share the same bed with the Mud-Blood that would not be right he said just not right.

They made there way up to the head boy/girl room and walked thought he doors. When they got in the sitting room Hermione gasped. Their room was huge, her eyes were bugging out of her head and she looked over at Draco who had his mouth open wide he suddenly realized this and snapped his mouth shut so fast his teeth clicked together and with the silence in the room it echoed throughout it. The sitting room had a massive fireplace with a plush rug in front of it along with two sitting chairs and a table on the opposite wall was huge bookshelves covered in book when seeing this Draco though " well I know where Granger will be all night long thank god she wont be anywhere near me or bothering me anytime soon" he snickered at the thought. Though the down stairs doors there was a full size Kitchen and a massive Bathroom that had the shower and bath separate from each other.

They then went up the stairs and when they got to the door Dumbledore said " This is the room we need to make sure is ok with the both of you they council thought this would be a good idea for the two of you and for the next years if this goes as planned to make sure the Heads don't ignore each other and actually cooperate with one another" Draco looked over at Hermione to see what she was doing _" She must be nervous about something she wont stop playing with her hair, that crazy curly unruly brown hair. why cant she do a spell on it to tame that beast on her head I don't know but wow it is unnaturally puffy" _Draco started laughing and Hermione said " What are you laughing at Malfoy get the smirk off your face or" " Miss Granger please stay calm you just got here and as far as I can see Mister Malfoy hasn't done anything wrong as of yet" Said Dumbledore. With that Hermione snapped her mouth shut and waited for the door to open.

When Dumbledore opened the door at the top of the stairs both Draco and Hermione realized that is was their bedroom and that they would be sharing this room together. Draco noticed on one side of the bed was a four post king size bed with slytherin silk sheets and comforter, pictures of famous Quiddith players on the wall, snake skin rug, full size wardrobe and the slytherin Cree on the wall next to that side of the door, Then he noticed on the other side of the room A four post king size bed with Gryffindor silk sheets and comforter, pictures of famous wizard and muggle scholars on the wall, a plush rug in Gryffindor colors book shelf and the Gryffindor Cree on that side of the door.

Draco opened and closed his mouth which seemed about hundred times since he walked in the room and he looked over at Hermione and realized she was doing the same thing wide-eyed opened mouth looking all over the room trying to form coherent words " ah, but , we, share, how , why" she was saying over and over. "Miss Granger is there going to be a problem with this room if so I need to know now" said Dumbledore. "Well I love this side of the room" she said while pointing to the Gryffindor side," But why do I have to share this room with THAT" as she pointed towards Draco.

"EXCUSE ME" Draco said "I should be asking why I have to share a room with a MUD... with you" he cut himself short remebering Dumbledore was standing right there and remembering he was supposed to try and make friends with her though the demand of his father. "Well I guess this is better than sharing a bed with HER, I think I can live with this I love my side of the room" Draco said while pointing over to the Slytherin side of the room. "Thank you Mister Malfoy, And Miss Granger what do you say?" Asked Dumbledore. Hermione wondering why Draco was being nice and agreeing to this and wanting to find out the answer to that question said " Sure Professor I think I can deal with this too it will be a good experience for the both of us to try and learn how to get along" she said while glaring at Draco and Draco glaring back at her.

"Well with that WELCOME BACK" Said Dumbledore as he turned around and walked out the door and back to his office. "welcome back" said Hermione to Draco , Draco stood there looking at her like she was some sort of disease and said " yeah welcome back sure now leave me alone so I can unpack and maybe we will talk later if I feel like it" Hermione looked at him bewildered and huffed sounded that sounded like sod off and walked out the door of their room slamming the door shut behind her knocking off a picture Draco just hung on the wall " Hey watch it" He yelled after her but she didn't hear him and he just laughed.


	6. Friendship part one

**Chapter Four Friendship**

Draco awoke the next morning and rolled out of bed. Standing up and stretching he felt someone watching him. Draco then turned around and saw Hermione staring at him eyes like saucers and when she noticed him looking at her she turned away. "What were you gawking at" He asked Hermione, she blushed and said "You are only in your boxers and I think you might have a bit of a problem Malfoy" then she started laughing. Draco looked down and noticed he was only wearing his Slytherin Silk boxers and that his penis was rock hard sticking straight out and Hermione saw it. Draco ran for the bathroom and slammed the door shut. _" I cant believe she saw me like this, sharing a room with a girl is not a good thing when you are not dating, no one should see you like this unless you are dating" _Draco thought and reminding himself he will have to wear long bottoms to bed from now on.

Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door " If you are done finishing your business in there" then came a little laugh that made Draco blush when he heard it " I need to go to the bathroom" Hermione finally said. "Yeah, yeah in a minute taking a piss here myself" replied Draco though the locked door. He flushed the toilet and washed his hand looking in the mirror he saw his black eye and put the concealing charm back on not wanting Hermione to see and start asking questions. He then swung open the door to the bathroom ready to walk out; not realizing Hermione was standing right there and banged into her. His hand instinctually went up and grabbed her shoulders to make sure he didn't fall down. He heard her gasp ever so lightly and looked up into her chocolate brown eyes sending a shiver down both there back. _"Wow" he thought" what is this feeling and why am I feeling this with her, those eyes are beautiful with her wild hair coming down in front of her eyes" _

He then looked quickly downward and noticed she was wearing a white tank top the clung to her chest with out a bra on if that shirt was went it would be completely see thru and she was wearing short shorts that were snug to her butt showing the firm roundness of it and made her legs look much longer then they actually were. All of a sudden he felt his boxers get snug again rather quickly and he turned around and ran back in the bathroom and shut the door hoping she didn't notice saying quickly " I need to take a piss again a morning thing sorry Hermione be out in a minute" " Yeah sure Malfoy just please hurry up" she replied not having noticed he just got an errection from banging into her.

Hermione was standing there when Draco banged into her staring into those silvery blue eyes so mesmerizing and full of hatred and pain. She didn't even notice when he looked away down her body she was so lost in her own thoughts of why he was holding onto her for so long and the shivers going up and down her spin and thoughout the rest of her body she just wanted to run into the bathroom but all sudden he ran in there and then called her by her first name throwing her off guard trying to figure out why he called her Hermione.

Draco finally came out of the bathroom and went over to his wardrobe and grabbed his school robes then threw them on so he could get ready to go. " I'm heading down to meet my mates just to say hi real quick and get something straight with someone, I think we should talk later, can u meet me back here about 7 tonight please?" He asked "sure I have to go see Harry and Ron and ill be back tonight" She replied trying to figure out why he wanted to talk to her.

Draco made his way down to the dungeons in the Slytherin common room along the way he ran into Blaise, Grabbing him as hard as he could by the arm he dragged him into an empty class room and slammed the door shut behind them. "What the hell do you think you are doing" ask Blaise staring right into Draco's eyes. "You said stuff to my father and betrayed my trust in you how could you do that to me Blaise" ask Draco " It is my duty to the Dark Lord and your father to let them know if you are having thoughts about not joining with us when it is your time. Our friendship is second to all of that and I thought you would know that Draco" Blaise responded as cold as ever not swaying from his conviction. "Well you will not get anymore information from me Blaise and I'm glad im Head Boy so I don't have to see your face everyday and night in the slytherin common room so you can go back and tell my father that so maybe he will blacken my other eye" yelled Draco while pushing Blaise out of the way to go out the door.

Before Draco had a chance to walk out the door Blaise grabbed his arm and stated " Your father will not like that very much not talking to me anymore and letting me know what is going on with your progress in getting to be friends with Harry, So if I were you I would reconsider this action before I do tell your father" " There is nothing that will change my mind get out of my way and leave me the hell alone before I hex you dead right into my fathers lap" pointing his wand at Blaise waiting for him to move. After several minutes Blaise decided to move and then go and report to Lucius on his son's misbehavior.

_"Great I give my dad one day before he comes here asking to see me and then proceed to beat me. How am I going to get out of this one, I could tell Dumbledore I don't want to see my father but that will anger him even more I have to become friends with at least Hermione and maybe that will show him I am starting to get in with Potter. Did I just call Granger her first name shit I did, she is very striking though that body and those brains all in one girl ok knock it off Draco you are going insane from this demand of your father"_

Just then Draco ran in Snape well really smacked into him knocking Draco on his arse. "Mister Malfoy may I ask why you are down here in the dungeons when you should be up befriending Potter?" "Does everyone know what I am supposed to do hopefully it does not get to Potter before I get a chance to get in there" Explained Draco. " Do not talk to me like that little boy I wouldn't want your father to punish you know would we?" asked Snape " No Sir Sorry Sir Ill go right to my common room and speak with Granger and try to get on her friendly side" replied Draco " Very good my dear boy very good" said Snape with his arm around Draco making him feel very uncomfortable " Ill be keeping a close eye on you from now on making sure your progress is where your father wants it to be now go don't want to see you back down here other than class" stated Snape. Draco then turned around and went back up to his common room to wait for Hermione


	7. Friendship part two

Friendship Part 2

Draco was sitting on his bed reading his potions book getting ready for his first class in the morning while waiting for Hermione to return at seven so they could talk. Hoping the whole time that she would show up and not knowing why he was so anxious to see her. The thought of possibly becoming friends with her made him shiver in a good way and he wanted to figure out why this was happening. He never had real friends before he knew farewell that she would never be a real friend, she would never know his real motive in trying to be friends with her.

Just when he was in the middle of his thoughts the door to the bedroom opened and Hermione walked in. " Hello Malfoy wasn't sure if you would be here didn't think you actually meant you wanted to talk thought you would be off snogging some slytherin girl right now" she said with a smile. "Well Hermione I don't like any of the girls in my house they are all too stupid for me I go for more of the smart girls" he replied trying to figure out why he just said that to her and notice she was blushing. Just then a look came over Hermione a very shocking look her eyes grew wide and her mouth open walking towards Draco. He was shocked at this and stepped back a little bit not knowing what she was gawking at. "What is that Malfoy?" pointing at his eye. "I have no clue what you are talking about" he said. "You have a black eye Malfoy who did you get into a fight with" she asked. He all of a sudden remembered the black eye from his father and quickly put the concealing charm on it saying " non of your business Hermione alright" with a saddened look in his eye and trying to hold back a tear he walked away from her saying "never mind I don't want to talk after all so go about doing what ever you were doing with Potter, Granger"

Standing there trying to figure him out Hermione said " you were calling me by my first name and I actually liked it don't know why you were doing it so now why are you calling me Granger again, I didn't mean anything by asking you about the black eye but if you can do the concealing charm that fast on it with out looking in the mirror you must of had it for awhile" she stated. "Yes I have had it for awhile and I'm sorry but I don't want to go into it we are not friends and I don't know what I was thinking about wanting to be friends with you, you and all your friends hate me and will never change your minds about it so why was I even bothering with it I'm going to go to bed now" he said while pulling on his bed pants and climbing into bed not noticing how close Hermione was to his bed at that moment.

"You wanted to be friends with me but why Draco?" She asked looking at him intently looking at his eyes seeing he was trying so hard not to cry not wanting to let anyone in on his pain wanting to sit next to him and hold him and say it will be better. "I...I've uh ... never had any real friends before" looking at his hands while figgitting with them " I never had anyone I could talk to stuff about that wouldn't go running back to my father and telling him every thought and movement I had or did everyday of my life, never had anyone that could understand what I was going though and just want to talk to me and be around me for me and not my name." He couldn't believe he was saying all this to her letting everything out at once he wasn't sure what was coming over him all he knew was he was hoping it was working to get her as a friend so his father wouldn't beat him again. He looked up at Hermione and realized she was staring at him but not like a wide eyes school girl but as someone who looked like they cared about his feelings and his problems.

"Draco did your father give you that black eye? I'm not trying to be nosy I just want to understand everything you look really hurt and I want to be here for you, I would love to be your friend Draco I'm just hopeing you can act like one back." she was saying while moving close to the bed and finally sat down on it trying to get him to look at her she moved her hand over his hand and held onto it hoping he would just look up. She wanted to look into his eyes again like she did earlier and feel that same feeling she had even though she didn't know why she felt that way.

He finally did look up after looking at her hand. He had tears coming out of his eyes now and he very quietly said " Yes my father did do this to me and now thanks to Blaise hell probably be here tomorrow to do it again and there is nothing I can do about it" she moved a little bit closer to Draco and had her hand now on his shoulder " Oh Draco I'm so sorry we should tell Dumbledore " NO NO NO we cant ill just get it worse in the end if I did that" he said looking down again thinking _"she is moving so close to me why I know I want to be friends with her but why is she so close, oh my god that smell like roses freshly cut from the garden sweet sweet smell I wish she would move closer so I could kiss her I I oh my Merlin Draco what are you thinking she would never kiss you" _

" All I want is friendship with someone that I can trust I have never had that Hermione and I figured we are here together we should be friends." he said hoping she would say yes to that and to his surprise she said " of course Draco I would love to be friends with you but you have to promise to use all our first names even Harry and Ron I know it will take time for you to be friends with them but if you want to be friends with me and them too, you all have to be friends together and I will talk to them about this tomorrow ok Draco?" "I think I can do that and if I don't then you can smack me" he said "smack you why would I want to do that for ill just yell at you" she replied. She then moved a little closer and gave him a hug, he was shocked but wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the scent of her and at that moment something came over him and he didn't know what it was he moved his head back and looked her in the eye. She looks so happy and deep down he is hoping his next action doesn't ruin everything but he just had to do it.

He leaned his head down and ever so lightly kissed Hermione on the lips lightly brushing his lips against hers and praying the whole time she didn't hex him he then sat up and said " to friendship" with Hermione just sitting there staring at him mouth wide open trying to speak and all she said back was " to friendship."


	8. Getting in part one

A/N For now this is going by better than I thought it would just hope you all like it I had to fix some problems so had to take the story off real quick and put back up so I lost the reviews I did have.

**Chapter 5 Getting in**

Draco was laying in his bed wondering to him self _" why did I go and kiss her last night, she hasn't said one word to me since. She just woke up and left with out even looking over at me, I think I just screwed my changes up in becoming friends with Potter. Need to find out before my father comes here" _With that Draco got up and got dressed in his Slytherin robes and walked out his door. Not seeing Hermione in the sitting room he assumed she must have gone down to the great hall for breakfast. He decided he would go down there and try to talk to her even though she would be with Potter and Weasley.

When he arrived at the great hall Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table with all her friends. A cold chill went up and down Draco's spine. _" What am I thinking I can't just walk right up there and talk to her Potter and Weasley would jinx the hell out of me before I got two words out of my mouth, but I have to try damn just walk already Draco move over there come on you can do it there you go" _Draco suddenly came unfrozen and started walking over to Hermione's table holding his breath till he got there. Noticing him walking over Harry stood up wand out pointing it right at Draco's chest " What do you want Malfoy, you can keep on walking and go with your little followers" Harry said Hermione didn't look up at him at all she just kept on eating trying to ignore the situation going on around her not wanting to face Malfoy after last night.

Draco ignored Potter and looked down at Hermione " we need to discuss the upcoming events we are head boy and girl after all and need to get this stuff done together Hermione" He said with out taking a breath hopeing she would look up at him. "ok Malfoy I will be up in the room after breakfast we can discuss it then I suppose" she replied still eating her breakfast. With that Draco turned around and walked away to his table to eat breakfast.

"What was that about Hermione?" asked Harry. "Just need to get our duties done soon before Dumbledore says something to us about it" she relied " He called you by your first name and was being really nice what is going on?" he asked

"He wants to be friends with all us but I know how you to feel about him. Plus you are probably thinking he only wants to be friends to get information but as long as we don't say anything around him pertaining to our plans he wont know anything. We could also give him false information if we wanted to and see what he does with it. There are other reasons I am thinking about becoming his friend, not completely trusting him but we talked last night and he has some problems and really needs a friend." She said with her head held down hoping they wouldn't start yelling at her calling her crazy.

Dumbstruck Harry and Ron were looking at each other trying to find the words to say with out snapping. Finally Ron said " Hermione we don't know about this, you should take being friends with him very slowly don't just jump in on it. We know how you feel about giving people chances and finding the good in everyone." "Yeah we will try to be civil to him but not really his friend. We may not talk to him if he is around you but we will not start any problems if he does not" Said Harry.

Hermione stood up and threw her arms around both boys and said " Thank you so much I just hope he can prove to be trustworthy and that you two can see that and become friends it would be the best thing in the world, well I have to go ill see you both later" Draco watching Hermione the whole entire time and not even touching his food was thinking_ "why did she hug them like that and why do I care, she looks so happy all of a sudden I hope I can make her that happy one day"_

Draco started out of he great hall when Dumbledore approched him " Young Mister Malfoy your father is here asking to see you do you want me to tell him you are unavailable at the moment?" " No Professor Thank you anyway I have to go see him" Draco said looking down " where is he right now" He asked " he is up in the room of requirement wanted some privacy to speak to you he said" " thank you Professor ill see you later" Draco said as he started up to the room of requirement.

" I need a place to talk to my father, I need a place to talk to my father, I need a place to talk to my father" Draco repeated while walking in front of the empty wall when a door appeared and he walked in to see his father sitting in a big chair in front of a fireplace. "Hello father, Professor Dumbledore just told me you were here" Draco said standing as far away from his father as he could. In one swift motion that Draco could not see Lucius got off the chair and was grabbing Draco by the back of the neck throwing him down on he floor and apperating a switch in his hand then brought it down on his back as hard as he could, making Draco grit his teeth trying to show no pain.


	9. Getting in part two

"Blaise told me of your new found confidence" He was saying" He told me that you no longer want to report to him with your progress and I do not approve of this. He also told me that you still have no intention on becoming a Death Eater" Hold his hand firm and hard on the back of Draco's neck starting to leave a big bruise there. "Father I don't know why he is telling you these things but I am getting into the circle of Potters friends" with that Lucius spun Draco around so his face was only inches away from him " What is the progress on the matter than" " I have Hermione talking to Potter and Weasley about becoming friends she has already told me she wants to me friends so I just have to make sure she gets them to agree" Draco said hoping his father would let him go.

Lucius threw his son against the wall next to the fire and said " I will be back in a couple days to check on you and in the mean time Snape will be watching you, Your to go down and see him every night and let him know what is going on if he doesn't like your progress he has permission to beat you" "Yes father I will do as I am told and see you in couple days" Draco said just wishing he could die right there thinking about the punishments Snape would be glad to give him even if he is doing what he has been told.

Lucius left with out looking back at his son and Draco went over to the mirror to check his wounds. He saw the bruise on his neck and couple cuts on his face, he did a concealing spell for the bruise and healing spell for the cuts then made his way out of the room. When he got to his common room he saw Hermione sitting on one of the chairs in front of the fire so he went and started sitting in the other one, trying not to show the pain he was in from the encounter with his father.

Hermione saw Draco sit down and she started to get up. "why, um are you leaving Hermione" while reaching up to grab her hand. She turned around and was looking right into his eyes and sank back down into her chair "I don't know how to respond to last night. I want to be friends with you but I don't know what you were thinking when you kissed me" She said "Hermione I don't know what I was thinking either except after I thought I just ruined being friends with you and I don't want to do that" He said while staring at her making her look away he put his hand up and gently moved it on her chin pulling her face back towards him " You are beautiful and smart and I wouldn't want to do anything that would ruin our friendship"

She looked into his eyes and was thinking about Harry and Ron and stated " I spoke to Harry and Ron and they are willing to give this new friendship a try as long as no one try's anything stupid you are now in with my friends" He was so shocked at this he let go of her face and stood up. He walked over to the fire place and put his head down _" Now my father will be happy for a moment, how could I be doing this to them, ill be friends with them but I'm not telling my father any information I'm ganna get beat either way so should get beat for a reason instead of telling him what he wants to know and getting beaten for that" _he was thinking not realizing Hermione was standing behind him with a hand on his back.

"Are you ok Draco, you look rather sad. I thought you would be happy about Harry and Ron" She said " I am happy they want to try Hermione I'm just confused with my feeling for you right now I don't know what to do" He said turning around thinking she would move away but she was only inches from him looking up into his eyes. His stomach started aching and his head started hurting he slumped down against the wall with his head level with Hermione's mid section.

Hermione knelt down and took Draco's head into her hands " You really need to go lay down" she said He looked up into her eyes and saw the compassion and worry in them and lifted his head up closing the gap between them and kissed her softly on the lips again _" I don't care what she does I just have to kiss her no one other than my mother has acted this way towards me with compassion and honesty I want to be with her I just know that she wont ever feel the same way about me but I don't care" _He thought moving away from her. Hermione just looked at him in shock " Draco I don't know why you keep doing that but we shouldn't be doing it we just became friends and have to get into that situation before anything else" She said.

"I know Hermione I wont do it again i'm just grateful you are my friend and hope that Pot...Harry and Ron will be the same way" He said standing up gripping his side still in pain from seeing his father. Without him realizing it Hermione quickly raised Draco's shirt and saw the big bruise on there, the only one he forgot to cover not realizing it was that bad. "OH MERLIN what happened to you that was not there yesterday" she asked " I lost my footing and fell down some stairs this morning it's nothing really" He said with a saddened look in his eye

" Well we have to meet Harry and Ron out side in little while are you up to it" she asked "Yes the first chance I have to Get in with them being friends i'm not ganna pass it up " he replied smiling at her and with that she smiled back and they walked out of their common room together


	10. Girl number two

**Chapter Six Girl number Two**

Draco and Hermione finally arrived outside of the school and walked up to Harry, Ron and Ginny. "Hello everyone" Hermione said "hey" they all replied while Harry and Ron were staring at Draco "Um hi guys" said Draco. They all stood around in a very weird silence for couple minutes when finally Ginny spoke up "Hey why don't we go down to the quidditch pitch and you guys play a game while we watch" "That sounds like a good idea" Replied Harry

At the quidditch pitch the boys were flying around getting along and not killing each other for once in their lives making the girls stare at them even more. Ginny was realizing what Draco looked like after all these years The Blonde hair blowing in the wind, the muscular tone of his arms holding on to his broom and his leg muscles contracting and gripping the broom when ever he moved. She couldn't take her eyes off of him while he was flying. "Ginny what are you staring so intently at" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I do have a question for you though Hermione" " Yes Ginny" Hermione asked " Are you only friends with Draco or are you wanting to date him" Ginny said as a red flush came across her cheeks "why Ginny do you like Draco cause if you do go for it we are only friends" Hermione said with a twinge in her stomach realizing she was a little jealous of her friend wanting to date Draco. "Really I think I will he is really good looking and nice since he isn't acting like an arse" Ginny finally said.

The boys stopped playing their game and came down next to the girls. Harry and Draco were taking off their shirts due to the heat and being all sweaty from the game. Ginny was staring at amazement at Draco's chest thinking he looked like a god the chiseled muscles the six pack abs oh my Merlin she was thinking why she hasn't seen him like this before. Draco uncomfortably aware of Ginny staring at him and met her eyes realizing they were the most gorgeous green in the world and trying to figure out why he was having all these feelings for two different girls. Just then Ginny walked up to Draco "I'm glad we are becoming friends" She said and gave him a great big hug with out realizing she was doing it.

Harry and Ron just stared at her wondering why she was getting so friendly so soon. Ron grabbed his sister by the arm and led her inside so he could talk to her " What are you doing Ginny, We just started being friends with him this morning and you are throwing yourself all over him what if that is what he wants for you girls to just fall in love with his bloody arse" He said"You are insane Ronald, it was only a hug get over it" Ginny said and with that she went back outside to join there friends.

Draco couldn't help but stare at both of the girl's one who seemed she only wanted to be friends and one that seemed like she wanted more. _"well they are both good looking and I should stop trying to get with one that doesn't want to be more than friends and try to get with Ginny, I'll try to get her alone so we can talk and maybe see where it goes from there I don't have those kind of feelings for her, I do however like Hermione but no use in trying to get what doesn't want you" _

He stood back from the others while they were walking inside slightly brushing his hand against Ginny's to see how she would respond. She turned around blushing and looking gorgeous with that red hair and blushing cheeks she does look rather good. Ginny started to fall back from the others and started walking with Draco. "Hello Draco mind if I stay back here and walk with you" she asked "No I don't mind at all but I have to go to the owlery to send something off to my mother" he replied

"Hey guys i'm ganna go with Draco up to the owlery well see you guys later" Ginny said while grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him up the path to the owlery. Shocked by what Ginny was doing Draco quickly grabbed his hand back and slowed the pace up the path. Ginny feeling weird about doing that and kind of childish didn't say a word just walked next to Draco.

They reached the owlery and Draco sent a letter to his mother telling the owl to stay till it got a response back from his mother. After the owl left Draco sat down on the stone wall looking over at Ginny. Ginny stared into Draco's eyes for what seamed like forever before he spoke to her " Ginny why are you being so nice to me so fast, I would think because of your brother you would of been a little less friendly so soon" He said " Well I always wanted to get to know you Draco, you are always fun to watch and try to figure out, alone most of the time and only with few people when you were with anyone, Never known you to date anyone from your house which struck me as odd you being a slytherin and everything I would think they were the only ones you would of dated, I only couldn't talk to you because of my brother and Harry and when they told me they were going to try to be friends with you I just had to go with them and take the chance too" She said wide-eyed realizing what she just said

" You were staring at me out on the pitch earlier and then grabbing my hand and pulling me up here and staring at me once again why is that?" he asked " well I think you are rather good looking and was hoping that maybe you thought that way about me " she replied with that Draco stood up and walked over to Ginny with a grin on his face that send shivers down her spine he grabbed her hand with one of his and cupped her face with his other one and leant over and softly kissed her on the mouth. He wasn't sure why he was doing it but it just happened. She started kissing him back and took her hands and wrapped them around his neck while he grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her closer wanting to feel her body as close to him as possible.

He pulled away suddenly looking her in the eye " I don't want to do this with out knowing something" he said she looked at him for a moment and replies " and what would that be" " would you be my girlfriend Ginny" she stood there looking into his eyes and with out hesitation replied " Yes Draco I would love to be your girlfriend" Draco then leaned down and started kissing Ginny deeply and with more want than he wanted anything in his life. She kissed him back just as deeply but with more passion than he was showing, she wanted him more than he wanted her that was for sure. _"I should not be doing this but I need to get unbelievably close to someone to stay in Potters group, I would rather this be Hermione because at least I have feelings for her, but as long as Ginny has feelings for me I am going to need to use this so my father wont do any worse to me than he already has."_ Draco was thinking while his hands were moving up Ginny's Legs.


	11. Together

**Chapter seven Together**

Draco was running his hands up Ginny's legs while deeply kissing her. He moved his hands up to her waist and grabbed a hold of the bottom of her shirt lifting it slightly to see how far he could go. Ginny sat up a little bit giving him permission to take her shirt off. Seeing her do that he pulled the shirt up over her head without loosing eye contact with her. Ginny let out a little moan when Draco started kissing her again while moving her hands up to his chest. Draco then took his shirt off and threw it on Ginny's shirt on the floor. Ginny reached around her back and undid the clasp holding her bra on and let it fall to the floor and kicking it over to the shirts. Draco stood back at this and stared at Ginny's body, Creamy skin with little freckles all over her firm breasts, which he was thinking looked bigger with out bra and shirt on then they did with them on.

He moved forward and started kissing the nape of Ginny's neck while grabbing her ass with one hand and her inner thigh with the other, listening to her letting out little moans of pleasure with every kiss he gave her. He worked his way down over her collar bone and around down to her left breast kissing it ever so lightly around her nipple and after a few moments her started sucking on her nipple while using his other hand to lift her skirt up and start to take off her underwear.

Realizing what he was doing and how fast they were going Draco moved back for a moment looking at Ginny," Are you sure you want to be doing this I don't want to rush anything here Ginny" "She opened her eyes and looked into his silvery blue orbs and said "Draco I haven't wanted anything as much I want to do this right now If I wanted you to stop I would of told you before we even started": And with that Ginny grabbed Draco's neck and pulled him into a very passionate kiss the whole time Draco was thinking _"I wish I could give her the same amount of passion she is showing me but right now her body feels so good I don't even want to think about anything else but pleasing her" _

He started kissing her right breast now starting off where he left off and took one hand down to take off her underwear. She pushed her ass up to let him have better access for slipping them off when they reached her ankle she kicked them off into the pile. she broke there kissing and took her hands to unbuckle Draco's pants when they were unbuckled she pushed them down over his knees and he kicked them off leaning forward kissing Ginny while bringing her down to the floor. Ginny quickly put a contraceptive charm on her cause if she got pregnant Ron would kill Draco if not her too.

laying her down on the ground Draco looked into Ginny's eyes and asked " are your sure" she kissed him and said " yes I am sure" He started kissing from her ear, down her neck to her breasts, over her stomach and onto her thigh giving her vagina a little kiss and listening to her moan he came back up and gave her kiss while she was trying to take off his boxers. He scooted up to give her access to taking them off and she quickly turned him onto his back.

Staring at Draco's body she loved the look of lust in his eyes and structure of his body. He held onto her legs while she was strataling him and rubbing them all over listening to her moans from him touching her skin so softly. she looked down at Draco's cock and smiled she started kissing his stomach and made her way down to his cock putting it into her mouth and sucking on it for little while. _"wow I cant believe that she is so good at doing this I have never felt this kind of sensation when someone has done this to me before need her to stop right now need to do something else oh Merlin help me what am I doing"_ Draco was thinking to him self

Ginny stopped and started kissing up his stomach to his mouth and Draco flipped her over onto her back. Looking at her intently in the eyes while he maneuvered his penis into her using very slow thrusts at first watching the expressions on her face and knowing she was getting a lot of pleasure from it while she was grabbing his back and pulling him closer to kiss her.

Draco started making his thrusts faster and harder and realized that Ginny had some nails on her because she started digging into his back but it felt really good to his surprise so he didn't really care.

" oh Draco this feels so good" Ginny said moaning the whole sentence out of her mouth and Draco kissed her again shortly after they both surcame to the pleasure and Draco laid down next to Ginny waiting to see what she would do. Ginny turned on her side looking at Draco. At that moment the owl he had sent to his mother returned with a letter from his mom saying:

**Draco dear I love you very much and am sorry for your fathers**

**Behavior. I wish everyday I could do something about it but I **

**Cannot. Just please don't forget to see Snape later love Mother,**

Draco stood up really fast and got dressed scaring Ginny "what's wrong are you ok " she asked " ah yes I'm sorry Ginny but I really need to go if I don't get to Snape's office right now I'm going to be in a lot of trouble I am so sorry to leave like this after the great time we just had but I will see you later I hope" He leaned over and kissed her deeply on the mouth and left before she could say anything afraid she would be regretting what they just did and not wanting to hear her say it. Ginny got up and dressed with a smile on her face wishing it was later when she could hold Draco close again in front of everyone so they would know they are together.


	12. Keep it Quiet

**Chapter Eight Keep it Quiet**

Draco made his way down to the dungeons to Snape's office running all the way there, His feet feeling like they never touched the floor. Hermione saw him running down the stairs to the dungeon and mentally told herself to talk to him about it later and where he was all day long and why Ginny wasn't around. When Draco made it to Snape's door he stopped for a second to take a breath but not for long he didn't want to be any later than he was. He walked into the office and saw Snape sitting at his desk looking at the door with his steely eyes.

"Mister Malfoy where have you been you are late for our meeting." Said Snape " I was with Ginny Weasley sir making my way into Potters friends" he said " And what is the progress" asked Snape " Well Hermione talked to Potter and both the Weasley's and got them to agree to try and be friends with me and apparently I am not dating Ginny Weasley Sir" Draco replied. With a wide grin on his face Snape said "well you have done better than your father thought you would do but not as good I was would of liked, I would of liked to hear that Potter really wanted to be your friend and not just try to be your friend we need him to trust you to no end and we don't have all the time in the world" as he got up and grabbed Draco by the back of his hair and slammed him over his desk telling him to " Pull down your pants malfoy I am going to whip your ass till you get the mission into your head" "Sir please no I know what I must do please don't do this" pleaded Draco " This is one thing you will stop doing pleading Malfoy's don't plead and your father wouldn't like it if he heard you begging" Snape said and with that he brought down the switch on Dracos ass brining out a scream from him. This went on for a good twenty minutes and then Snape told Draco to pull his pants back up.

Draco slowly pulled his boxers and pants back up trying not to touch his ass so he wouldn't feel anymore pain. "Sir do I have to come back every night to report, if I do this and I am in the middle of doing something with Potter or his friends they will start to wonder" asked Draco " Well I will let you know when I want to see you again by owl and you better come right when you get that owl and not a minute later you understand" replied Snape "Yes I understand Sir see you then" and Draco walked out the office door and slowly to his common room.

Hermione was sitting in the chair waiting for Draco to come back before she went to bed. She really wanted to see him and find out what was going on now that they were supposed to be friends. She saw Draco walk though the door " Hey Draco how are you what have you been doing all day?" she asked " Been with Ginny and had to see professor Snape in his office" he stood there not wanting to sit down because his ass hurt to much from the beating he received. "Can you sit down so we can talk please" she asked "can we go to the room so I can lay down and talk i'm kind of tired" replied Draco and with that they both went up to their bedroom. Draco changed into his bed pants and climbed slowly into bed trying not to show the pain he was in.

" What were you and Ginny doing all day Draco she looked really happy when she came back to hang out with us after you went to Snape's" asked Hermione " I think we might be dating now, Ginny and I, at least I hope we are" He said. He looked over at Hermione and saw her eyes she looked like she was about to cry and the pain in them he didn't know why she looked like that. "Hermione are you ok what is wrong" he asked " I knew she liked you but I was hoping you two wouldn't end up together because now I don't want her to get hurt" she said getting angry at this and in a half yell he said " WHY would you think that I would hurt Ginny, you said you wanted to be my friend and now because I'm dating your best girlfriend you think I'm going to go and hurt her thanks a lot Granger"

Hermione sat there with her mouth hung open looking like she was about to cry " no that is not what I meant, I don't want her getting hurt because of me, not you" she said Draco staring at her trying to figure out what she is talking about turns around and lays back down in his bed staring up at the bed posts. "what do you mean by you how would you hurt her?" he asked. She walked over to his bed and knelt down on the side he was laying on and looked at him right in the eyes and said "this is why" and then she proceeded to kiss Draco on the lips running her tongue over his bottom lip and at that moment he opened his mouth letting her tongue in and kissing her back putting one of his hand tangling into her wild hair and pulling her closer.

_"Why oh why couldn't she had done this yesterday. I would be dating her right now and not Ginny, Oh Merlin i'm dating Ginny what am I doing kissing Hermione" _he was thinking and he suddenly pulled away from Hermione. Looking at her right in the eye seeing she is about to cry " Hermione I really have strong feelings for you I have known this for awhile and I tried the other day to be with you but you only wanted to be friends, I am now dating Ginny and I don't want to hurt her but I so badly want to be with you" and he leaned in to kiss her again but before he could she said " I want to be with you to and didn't realize his until Ginny told me she liked you I was hoping to get to you before she did but I didn't I don't know what to do now"

Hermione started crying and turning away from Draco he grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around putting a hand on her chin so she would look up at him and said " We can just keep it quiet between you and me, we have all the time we want for us in this room as long as no one else finds out Ginny doesn't have to know I just cant break up with her after starting to date her today I don't want to hurt her" Hermione leaned in and kissed Draco full and hard and with all the passion she has been feeling for him the last couple of days,

_"this should make my father happy being with both the women closest to Harry, I am happy with being with Hermione and have to figure out how and when to break up with Ginny so we can still be friends this is going to be hard but I have to do it I don't need my father being anymore upset with me then he is" _Draco was thinking when he was kissing Hermione. He pulled her up onto the bed right on top of him and had his hands on her ass. Little moans coming out of her mouth though the pleasure of his kisses. She rolled over onto her side with on leg hanging over Draco and one hand rubbing his chest while the other played with his hair. "I think we should go to bed now we both have early classes in the morning" she said

Draco looked at her those beuitful eyes and the smell of fresh cut roses coming over her hair as he kisses the top of her head and brought his head down and hissed her on the lips. "I agree with you. Stay here in bed with me and fall asleep please, I just want to hold you all night long" he said "I would love that Draco goodnight" "goodnight Hermione" and they fell fast asleep in each others arms.


	13. Three Months Later

A/N This chapter is set 3 months after Draco and Hermione decide to go behind everyones back and betogether

A/N This chapter is set 3 months after Draco and Hermione decide to go behind everyone's back and be together.

**Chapter nine Three Months Later**

_"It has been three months, three long months of going behind Ginny's back to be with Hermione, Three months of getting close to Harry and Ron. I have gone to parties, dances, studying with everyone. I have been beaten By Snape at least 4 times a week and my father has come here twice himself to beat me. Telling me "Draco you need to get the trust of Potter before Christmas we need to get this done with now, He is getting stronger and will soon come after the Dark Lord and we can not let that happen" Not like I didn't know that but I could care less if the Dark Lord was killed. I have to break up with Ginny soon Ganna do it after Christmas if she doesn't break up with me first and I don't think Hermione will want to stay with me after the Christmas party at my house. My father wants to me invite them all over there for Christmas thinking Potter trusts me enough now to agree to come for the party, I'm kind of hoping he doesn't want to come But I don't know what he will say and my father will know if I don't ask him to show." _Draco was laying in bed with Hermione on his arm fast asleep thinking to him self all morning.

He had to get up so he could go meet Ginny, Harry, and Ron outside so he could ask them about coming to the stupid Christmas party. He slid out from under Hermione's arm and went to get his black pants and green adidas shirt from his wardrobe so he could get ready. When he got outside he walked up to Ginny and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, seeing Harry and Ron smiling out the corner of his eye. It took the boys couple weeks to get used to Ginny dating Draco but they ended up pretty happy about it in the end.

"Hey guys I asked you all out here to find out if you all wanted to come to my Christmas party at my house this weekend. When everyone is leaving for vacation we can all go to my house for the day before and you guys can stay until the day after the party if you wanted to" Draco asked hoping they actually had other plans but unfortunately for him they all seemed to love the idea. Harry and Ron left to start packing and to find Hermione, While Ginny and Draco went to go to the heads common room to talk for a bit. The whole time walking up there he was praying to Merlin that Hermione was already out of his bed and into hers so it didn't upset Ginny, He did not want her to find out about Hermione right now that would ruin his friendship with Potter and his father would not like that at all.

They finally reached the heads common room and walked though the door, Draco let out a sigh of relief when he saw Hermione sitting by the fireplace reading a book. Hermione looked up at the couple and gave a slight smile, watching them walk up to the bedroom wishing it was her u there with Draco and not Ginny.

Draco saw that Hermione already had her stuff packed and on her bed waiting for everyone else to get ready so they could head to his place. "Draco are you ok, you look like you have something on your mind and you have been distant for while now" Ginny asked. Giving her a passionate kiss on the lips and holding her at the waist he looked into her eyes and lied "Yes everything is fine just need to pack so we can get going your brother should be getting your stuff ready for you right now so we need to hurry before it gets too late"

They all met up in the Heads common room to take the floo to Draco's with all them standing Draco went first so not to alarm his father with someone else coming though first. Once everyone was though he showed them to their rooms and put Hermione on one side of his room and Ginny on the other. He then went down to the library to meet his father. "Hello Draco I am glad you got them all here now I can alert The Dark Lord that Harry Potter is here and the night of the party he will show up and claim his prize." : yes father" Draco replied and turned out of the library to meet his friends.

Later that night Draco had Ginny come stay in his room wanting one more intimate night with her before all shit hit the fan. Ginny walked in and grabbed a hold of Draco while he kicked the door closed behind him. Ginny started to say something but Draco didn't want to hear her talk so just pressed his lips roughly on Ginny's making her moan a little as he did it. He then picked her up by her ass and lifted her up to his waist wrapping her feet around him. He pushed her up against the wall running his hands up her legs and under her skirt, he quickly got her skirt and underwear off and threw then across the room. She reached down and unbuckled his pants releasing his throbbing cock and wrapped her hand firmly around the shaft starting to rub it all over making it engorged even more. Draco started kissing Ginny's neck sucking and nibbling at it with even more passion then he has before the whole time he was thinking about Hermione wanting to be with her knowing he would take her just as passionately later on that night.

Draco then swiftly plunged his cock into Ginny with one fast thrust making her scream out in pain, He wanted to go as fast and rough as he could to get it over with as fast as possible. As soon as he started he felt the warm sensation of satisfaction coming on to him and quickly sent his release into Ginny. He pulled out and put her down, then put on his pants and walked out her room not wanting to look at her at that moment.


	14. Caught

**Chapter Ten Caught**

After Draco left Ginny's room he went to his room to shower and get ready to go over to Hermione's room. He wanted time with both before his father screwed it all up for him. He walked over to Hermione's door seeing it slightly ajar walked into the room seeing her standing by the window, her came up behind her, grabbed her arm, spun her around and kissed her. It felt so good, he didn't realize that one kiss could feel so good, the ones with Ginny never sent this much sensation though his body and he always forgot that Hermione's kisses were a hell of a lot better. She moaned as his mouth left hers and began trailing down her neck, finding sensitive spots.

His fingers were moving deftly, following his mouth. She squealed as his mouth and fingers moved further down her clothes to her breast. Although it was through her clothes the sensation it brought on made her moan loudly and shift so he nearly dropped her. He smiled at what he had done, and taking it as encouragement, he moved his fingers inside her clothes and bra.

He sighed then; amazed at the sensation it brought to his groin. He smiled and moved his fingers slowly around her nipple, pinching and stroking and scratching slightly. He stopped just short of making her come right then and there.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, almost crying as the sensation left her body. "Letting you get comfortable," he said, gesturing to the bed. "Oh Draco," she whispered "Oh, oh Draco." "Well, what are you waiting for?" he said, grinning possessively. "Lay down. She obeyed, and he followed, unbuckling and unbuttoning, pulling clothes over her head as he went, trailing kisses.

He finally reached his destination, covered by her light pink bra, and when he did, he sighed. "Well, well, well. This won't do at all, will it? We've got to get this bra off you." He expertly flipped her onto her stomach and undid the clasp, throwing the bra aside with the rest of her clothes, flipping her over again, and beginning his pattern of trailed kisses all over again. This time, when he reached her breast, he didn't stop, instead began to lap around the nipple, grazing it lightly with his teeth, making her moan.

She groaned while he continued going south. _"if this keeps going the way it is going" he thought " we might actually get to have sex for the first time the past three months have been hell touching and experimenting but never going that far I love her so much and want to give my all to her Merlin I hope this happens tonight it might be the only chance I get"_

When he reached her panties, he kissed around the light pink cotton front before going further with his head and touching the center with his tongue, only to find she was dripping wet through her panties. Smiling, he asked her "Do you want these off?" She answered with a whimper, and he smiled, teasing her for a few minutes more until his penis was so hard he was afraid he was going to cum and ruin his pants before slowly, removing her panties. When they were off, he moved his mouth up to the mass of curls and kissed, before moving his head down again, and finally burying it in her hot, wet center.

She moaned immediately and . He laughed into her making her shudder at the vibrations. He licked around some more, exploring, trying to find her clitoris. He knew when he found it, buried within its shell, because when he touched it with his tongue, Hermione arched so violently up, moaning, . He continued to lick and she continued to moan, and finally beg him: "please….. Draco…. Now.. Please." She stopped when his tongue entered her, probing.

He continued to lick, suck and probe until she was in a near-constant state of orgasm before stopping, pulling his tongue out, making her sigh in frustration and try to pull his head back. He laughed and shook his head, whispering, " I love you so much Hermione I want to give you my all will you have me" " Yes Draco of course Yes I have been waiting a long time for you to ask that" she replied He then began to remove his clothing. When he was completely naked, he lay down next to her.

"Are you sure" he asked gently, leaning over her, kissing her face. She nodded, eyes dilated with passion, labia still swollen He straddled her, and she arched her hips to accommodate him. One last passionate kiss and he pushed himself into her, feeling her muscled walls contract with waves of pleasure, his penis pulsing with the relief. His strokes were fast and hard. He withdrew his penis fully and slammed it back in, over and over again. They came together, bucking and moaning, she saying his name and he saying hers, an explosion. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily, while she rode out the climax.

"Wow," he whispered, stroking her hair and her breasts. "Holy fucking shit." He looked at her face. "Mione" "Mmm?" she said "I love you." he stated " I love you to Draco" she replied She snuggled into him and fell asleep He kissed her forehead and rolled out of bed grabbing his clothes and getting dressed. Watching her sleep thinking she is the most gorgeous thing alive. Draco turned around to open the door realizing it was slightly ajar knowing he shut it when he came in, his eyes trailed up the opening in the door and his eyes stopped looking right in Ginny's eyes his mouth dropped open and he thought _" Shit I'm caught what the fuck am I going to do now"_


	15. Falling Apart

**Chapter Eleven Falling Apart**

_" Everything is falling apart in front of my eyes, I was not expecting Ginny to come over here to talk to Hermione about anything, didn't think that I would get caught at all. I thought the events that are going to end up playing out would of broke everything apart with the most being I would of been killed either by my father, Snape, or anyone of these new friends... yes friends I have made in the past couple of months. All I am thinking about right now is how I just messed everything up and the sound that came next shows the end of everything" _

" WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE' yelled Ginny her eyes wide open one hand clenched at her side the other holding a wand up to Dracos chest. " HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON FOR" " Ginny please quiet down you are going to wake up the rest of the house" said Draco Ginny's stopped yelling but you could tell by the fury in her eyes that she was still pissed off " Hermione how could you do this to me you know how much I love Draco" She said Hermione just sat on the bed she just got woken up by the most horrible sound she had ever heard in her life and didn't know what to say to anything that was happening around her .

"Ginny I didn't know what to say to you or how to break it off with you I didn't want to loose your friendship or anyone else's, I love you like a friend and always have but I have always loved Hermione more than I can say right now" Said Draco trying to look Ginny in the eyes not knowing what to do. "YOU you you never loved me like that, but why would you make me think you did I cant believe this after what just happened in the other room with me I felt bad after that it didn't feel right like it used to and then I come in here and find you with HER " she was pointing and Hermione " and looking like you never did with me I just don't know what to say." She quickly turned around and ran out of the room slamming into Ron.

"What is wrong Ginny why are you crying" asked her brother" Draco had been cheating on me with Hermione this whole time" she put her head in her hands and ran to her room. Ron and Harry burst though Hermione's door with wands held out pointing at Draco. At this point Draco was on his knees with Hermione sitting next to him while he was crying and trying to catch his breath. "why did you two do this to my sister, Hermione I thought you were a better friend than that I expect nothing less of Draco but you" Ron said starting intently at Hermione "I love him Ron i'm sorry but I do" replied Hermione

Draco couldn't breath couldn't catch his breath wasn't sure what was going on, He just sat there holding on to his chest waiting just waiting to die. " I'm I'm I'm sorry" he finally got out " I didn't want to loose anyone's friendship and if I broke up with Ginny you three would of never talked to me again I was going to wait a little bit longer to tell her I wanted to sit with everyone and explain I love Hermione and always have" " Well it is too late for that now isn't it " said Harry " I think after the Christmas party we will be leaving Hermione you can come with us if you want to we will still be your friends if you don't but don't think we will be friends with Draco." he said

Draco thought for a minute and wanted Hermione to choose knowing all the facts about him and taking in a deep breath he began " Wait Hermione you need to know everything and so does Harry and Ron, I do love you Hermione just please try to remember that when I am done" Hermione nodded hoping she could do that " Well my father wanted me to befriend all you for the Dark Lord he wanted me to get close to Harry and earn his trust which I did. But I have become friends with you all and never want to loose that but think I already have so nothing to loose here now. You have to get out of here all of you " looking at Hermione " the Dark Lord will be here tomorrow during the party and someone will grab you Harry and bring you to him so he can TRY to kill you and I don't want that to happen, I rather be punished than see anything happen to any of you guys"

They all looked at Draco; Hermione got up and ran out of the room thinking she was a fool to have fallen in love with him knowing she was stupid for ever trusting Draco Malfoy. "Well looks like you hurt two girls in one night and lost two more friends at that" said Harry "now we are going to go before we get killed and hope you get what is coming to you from the Evil Arse" very quietly Draco said " he wont be the one to do anything it will be my father and Snape" Harry and Ron were already out the door getting there things and the girls ready to leave.

_"Everything is falling apart and I don't know what to do, once my father hears that Harry has left I am going to die. I lost friends, love, trust, and loyalty for what? For a father that has no love for me is forcing me to join the Dark Lord to follow his path, for beliefs I no longer believe in and never will again. How am I supposed to get though this all I want is to be with my friends right now but they do not want me to be anywhere near them" _

"DRACO" yelled Lucius Draco slowly got up off the floor and walked down the stairs to meet his father, it felt like the longest walk he had every taken in his life knowing what was going to happen when he walked up to his father. "Yes father you called" Draco said very lowly. "I was just informed that Potter and his followers left the house and why would that be" His father asked. "I got caught snogging the Mud-Blood from my g/f and the others did not like that very much so they all left" And with that statement the only thing Draco saw was his fathers hand raising in the air while he was thinking _" yes this is where everything is falling apart and I will never be able to pick up the pieces"_

_A/N Just to let every one know should of wrote this before I do not own any characters or places in this story they all belong to J.K Rowling thank you and hope you like this story so far please leave some review good or bad just so i know what i can change for furture stories._


	16. If I Should Live

Chapter Twelve If I Should Live

**Chapter Twelve If I Should Live**

He didn't know how long he was out for but when Draco woke up he slowly lifted open his eyes while trying to move. _"Why can't I move, what is going on? Oh shit my hands are tied what the hell happed" He_ was thinking. When he opened his eyes all the way all he could see was a little bit of light shining though a door, trying to move side to side to get a better view though the door but having no luck at it " Fuck this hurts" His hands were bound to the wall in metal chains while he was kneeling on the ground. "I must be in the dungeons under my house Fuck I have to get out of this" Draco said allowed to him self. All of a sudden the door flew open and his father and Snape walked though the door.

" Son I am very disappointed in you, I had to inform the Dark Lord of the failure you did here tonight" Said his father " But we get to do a little beating to you before he gets here and gets his hands on you and this should be fun I have been looking forward to doing this for a long time " said Snape " father if you just give me another chance I am sure I can get them to trust me again just have to talk to Ginny Please father don't do this, don't let him to this" pleaded Draco " SHUT UP ... Crucio" yelled Snape, with that curse Draco dropped down some making the chains dig deeper into his wrists while it yelled out in pain _" If I should live though this I am going to kill my father and Snape, If I live though this I am never going to get the Dark Mark, if I live though this I am going to go right to Hermione" _Draco was thinking trying to ignore the pain of the curse with no luck.

Snape took the curse off him finally after Lucius told him to "don't want to kill him right off just a rather good beating before the Dark Lord comes" He had told Snape. Lucius walked up to his son who had his head hanging low and tears coming down his face, He grabbed Dracos face in one hand and pulled on his hair with the other " This will show you that you do the job at hand and never disappoint the Dark Lord again" he than punched Draco in the face with as much force as he could put behind it " father" and he punched him again " please stop" and punched him again this time breaking Dracos nose, Blood was flying out of Dracos mouth and nose.

Snape was laughing the whole time finally walking up to draco and taking the chains of his wrists and lifting him to his feel grabbing a hold of his thought and threw him across the room hitting the other wall with so much force it made a sickening sound when his arm hit it breaking his arm. Snape walked over to him while saying "Having fun yet mister Malfoy" grabbing Draco by the head of his hair holding up to his father. Lucius walked over to Draco and squeezed his face in his hand " Well son what do you have to say for your self now" Looking right into his fathers eyes thinking _" well if he is going to hand me over to the Dark Lord should just tell him everything I'm going to die anyway" _

Draco looked at his father and said " I hate you father, I have never loved you, I am never going to get the Dark Mark and I am in love with a mud-blood" Lucius eyes turned a very scary shade of black and he grabbed a switch and started whipping his son with it making him scream in so much pain, after several slashes from the switch Draco blacked out. Couple hours later Draco woke up on the floor of the dungeon this time not bound up thinking why he wasn't.

He soon found out even though he was not chained he could not move trying to figure out why he lifted his head up and a splitting pain ran down his neck and though his back. He tried lifting his arms to push him self up and found out one arm was broken and the other wrist was too. One leg felt like it was broken and couple ribs. He saw his shirts was ripped in many places from the slashing his father had giving him and could feel his nose was broke and his face was swelling up. He rolled over onto his back wanting/wishing he was dead. Knowing the Dark Lord would be there soon to finish what his father and Snape had started.

He heard foot steps coming towards the door and closed his eyes hoping that who ever it was would think he was still passed out. The door opened and someone walked over to him. He felt a cold damp cloth run across his face and knew right than who it was. "Mother" he whispered" oh Draco i'm so sorry for what your father did to you" she said crying.

" mother please get" " shhh Draco save your energy they will be back soon and I don't know what they are going to do " she kissed him on the forehead " mother get Hermione" and he passed out again from the severe pain that was going all though his body.

_Draco was standing in the owlery at school looking out hold in the stone walls wondering where everyone was. He slowly started walking out and down the stone steps towards the bridge that led back into the school. When he got to the doors he realized so far there was no other students around trying to figure out why the school was so empty he walked into the building and right up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady saw him and let him in thinking this was strange because it wasn't even his house he walked in anyway thought the common room and up to the girl dorm. He went though the door and saw Hermione sleeping on her bed. He walked over to her laying there in her blue pj shorts and grey tank top; he gently brushed some hair off her face and kissed her on the forehead. He whispered in her ear " Hermione I don't know why but I need help please help me I love you so much and wish you would forgive me please help me" Draco then turned around and walked out of the Gryffindor common room._

Hermione shot right out of her bed at having this dream, sweating profoundly and shaking really bed. She rushed out of her dorm and right into the boy's dorm not caring who saw her go in there. At Harry's she said "Harry I don't know how I know this but Draco really needs our help" she said " Hermione what are you talking about" Harry asked " I just had a dream and draco was badly beaten and needs our help He asked me to trust him that he loves me" she said " you know this is a trick to get us out there, when we do go Voldermont will be there waiting you know that" Harry stated

She just stood there looking dumbfounded at Harry. " Well I don't care i'm going to try and help him and if you don't want to help me then fine go back to bed and when something horrible happens to me you can blame your self for not coming with me and believing in your friend when I needed it, Draco was your friend to for a while so what if he was in love with me and doing stuff with me when he was with Ginny he was so afraid that he would loose you as a friend, He would always talk about how he was glad you two were not fighting anymore about how you accepted him and was starting to trust him. So if you want to turn you back on him fine but I cant believe you want to turn your back on me and let me go on my own and if you do not come with me and I do come back fine I will NEVER speak to you again HARRY JAMES POTTER" and with that she turned around, grabbed the door and slammed it behind her waking up the rest of the boys dorm.


	17. Please Let me Die

A/N sorry for the last chapter on how draco was trated im sure someone out there is swearing at me and it wont stop this chap

A/N sorry for the last chapter on how draco was treated I'm sure someone out there is swearing at me and it wont stop this chapter so if u didn't like the last one than don't read this one, don't get me wrong I do like Draco but this has to happen in this story for it to continue down the road I want.

**Chapter Thirteen Please Let me Die**

Draco was curled up in a ball on the floor of the dungeon when he heard the door open again.

"Draco get your ass up off the floor now" Said Snape, as Draco tried to get up but couldn't because of the severe pain that was shooting though out his body, Snape grabbed him by the hair and lifted him up. "Let go haven't you done enough" Draco said knowing it wasn't over. " It is time for you to go see the Dark Lord now draco, He is very much looking forward to this little meeting between the two of you" Snape said with a smirk on his face Draco knowing that this was not going to go well tried to kick at Snape as they were headed up the stairs but no avail b/c one of his legs were broken and dragging up the stairs and the one he tried to kick Snape with wouldn't move up far enough without making Draco cry out in pain.

Lucius was waiting up at the top of the stairs for his son, grabbing him away from Snape when they made it to the top. " Now you are going to answer yes Lord to everything that the Dark Lord asks you and you are going to do everything he tells you to do" Lucius said " yes father" Draco replied in a very low voice trying not to sound like he was in pain. Lucius dragged Draco to the floor and walked though it holding on to his son. The showed up in a very dark place. Draco looked around and saw forest all around them and stone blocks circling them. Lucius dropped his son in the middle of the stone circle and walked away after giving draco a swift smack to the head "don't forget what I told you" He said while pulling a cloke over his head. Draco landed on his knees then landed over on his hands with his head down not wanting to look up and see who was standing behind him.

Just then he felt a gust of wind and realized that the Dark Lord just apprerated in front of him. He slowly lifted his head to look up and make sure he was correct and he saw the Dark Lord glaring down at him. "Crucio" said Voldermont, sending the curse at Draco. Draco clenched in pain falling completely on the ground now.

"You have disgraced me by letting Harry Potter and his friends leave your house" Voldermont said "I think you need to get the mark now to remind you of where you loyalties lay" and with that Voldermont took his wand and pressed it against Draco's arm, Draco felt excruciating pain in his arm where the mark was being burnt into his skin. When Voldermont lifted his want Draco looked up at his arm and saw the scull with a snake coming out of its mouth on his arm, He dropped back down to the ground saying "Please let me die, I would rather die than have this mark on my arm and serve YOU"

When Lucius heard this remark he walked up to his son and slashed him on the bag with his switch " You don't ever say that again or I will make that request come true" " Well father why don't you just do it, it would save you a lot of embarrassment if you did kill me right now I'm not going to follow HIS orders or YOURS anymore" Lucius raised his wand and started saying "Avada Ked" but was interrupted " Don't even think about it Lucius" said Voldermont " if anyone kills him it will be me but right now we are going to just let him suffer"

"Take him back to the dungeons he is going to help us even if he doesn't want to, I'm suspecting that his little girlfriend will be coming here shortly and I don't think potter will let her come alone, so we will just throw him down there and wait for them to show up inform me when they get here" with that Volermont left

Lucius and Snape picked Draco up and drug him back down to the dungeons. Lucius was heading out the door when he noticed Snape still standing there " Lets get going Snape and put up warning spells to let us know when they are here" " I'm going to stay down here for a little bit I don't think Draco learnt his lesson from earlier" Snape replied " fine don't take long" said Lucius

" Well it is pretty bad when you own father doesn't care what happens to you, But I think I'm going to fix up your wounds and get you the hell out of here before Hermione rallies the others to come here for you" Said Snape " what are you talking about" asked Draco " your don't know do you, I'm a spy for Dumbledore what ever I did to you earlier I am sorry, I couldn't let them know that I was working for the other side, Now stay still and I am going to heal what I can, I cant heal the broken bones but the bruises and pain will go away for awhile till I can get you back to the school"

After about 10 minutes of Snape saying spells and fixing what he could fix, He picked Draco up and threw an invisibility cloke over him "stay right close to me I'm going to tell Lucius I have to go back to the school make sure you are holding onto me cause I will have to appereate out of here or he will think something is going on" "I understand "replied Draco. They walked upstairs and into the kitchen where Lucius was waiting for Snape " I have to get back to the school before Dumbledore suspects something from my long absence" Snape said " Right make sure he doesn't know what is going on and get back to me as soon as you can " replied Lucius

Snape felt Draco holding onto his arm and apperated to the headmaster's office at the school. When they got there Draco pulled off the invisibility cloke and dropped to the floor. "oh my lets get him to the hospital wing and I will get Mrs. Granger and Mr. Potter up here" Snape carried Draco to the Hospital wing to get examined and Dumbledore Summoned Hermione and Harry to his office.

Hermione was just about to walk out of her common room to go save Draco when Professor McGonagall came up to the portrait and stopped her "Mrs. Granger you are needed in the headmasters office immediately, My Malfoy is in the hospital wing and you will be able to see him after" "Oh Merlin he's safe, he is here, ill be going now thank you Professor McGonagall" Said Hermione half running down the hall towards the head masters room with a big smile on her face.


	18. The truth comes out

A/N sorry took so long to update I was sick, then one of my kids got sick, I am going to try to get as many chaps up for both my stories today b/c I will be having people stay with me for couple days that need a place to stay and then celebrating my birthday a week late with one of my friends for the weekend so after today I wont be able to get updates up till Sunday/Monday sep 28th/29th

**Chapter Fourteen The truth comes out**

Hermione and Harry arrived at Professor Dumbledore's Office with worried looks on their faces. Hermione was thinking how Draco was doing why he was in the hospital wing and who would put him in so much pain that he would end up there in the first place. Harry thinking why is Draco back at the school for after everything he just did to them and who put him in the hospital wing because he wanted to pat them on the back and congratulate them for a job well done.

The professor walked in the room seeing the two young students sitting at his desk waiting very patiently for him to return. " Well young ones it appears the Draco Malfoy is here in the hospital wing in severe pain and is asking to see the two of you" he stated looking at their faces for their reactions " Of course professor I would very much like to see him if I could go now that would be great" said Hermione " yes Hermione you may go now" Hermione got up from her chair and looked over at Harry putting a hand on his shoulder and very quietly said to him " I know he did some things you do not approve of, But Harry he needs us right now and we should show some compassion towards him" Harry just looked at her real quick and then looked over at the professor waiting for her to leave the room.

AS soon as the door closed behind Hermione the professor started to talk "Harry do you not want to go and see Draco I surely though you two were becoming close friends over the last few months" He asked with concern in his eyes knowing Draco could use as many friends as possible right now. "No sir we were friends but recent actions on Malfoys part has changed all that for me and for couple other people, I do not want to go and see him in the hospital wing and I would like to go back to my common room if I may" "No Mr. Potter I am sorry to say this I would very much like for you to go to see Draco this is not a request but rather a demand you need to go talk to him"

Harry was so mad he stood up and stormed out of the professor's office and walked over to the hospital wing the whole time thinking why Draco should deserve having him come to see him, he shouldn't have to go and see the one person he hates more than voldermont. As he opened the door to the hospital wing Harry froze when he saw the view in front of him. He saw Draco lying very still in his bed, bruises all over his upper body, cast on his leg and arm. Wondering why magic could not fix them for him, Hermione crying sitting next to him holding his hand with one hand and rubbing the other one threw his hair. Harry slowly walked over to the other side of the bed and waited for them to say something to him.

About five minutes passed when Draco finally spoke "I know I have done a lot and am very grateful that you two are here I have something I really need to tell you, Well At first when I became friends with Hermione I was sent out on a mission from my father to befriend you Harry and your friends" "Should of known something was u with that but trying to believe Hermione I didn't think to listen to my better judgment" said Harry

"Harry stop let him talk cant you see he is in a lot of pain and talking doesn't help much so let him get this out" Hermione yelled at him

Draco slowly opened his eyes again after the two stopped yelling, His head was killing him and he didn't know how much longer he could stay awake " Well So I found Hermione very much more interesting than I have in the past and figured I would start with her, but as time grew I was falling in love with her and knowing she would never think of me that way with just becoming friends with me and everything I decided to go out with Ginny since she showed interest in that way, At the time I thought it was the only way to stay in the circle of the great Harry.

So I hung out with you guys for awhile and then Hermione started showing interest and I was falling more in live with her everyday even though I was with Ginny, I didn't want to break up with Ginny because I didn't want to hurt her and have you Harry and Ron hate me, so I started seeing Hermione on the side and after a couple more months my father thought it was time to bring you all to the house and get voldermont involved" Looking up at them to see their reactions he noticed Hermione let go of his hand and stopped playing with his hair with a very pissed off look on her face and Harry looked like he was about to attack him at any moment.

" So the night before Voldermont was supposed to come I slept with Ginny and then I proceeded to sleep with Hermione knowing that Ginny would want to talk to Hermione for the way I just treated her, I wasn't very loving when I slept with her. I knew she would catch me with you Hermione, yes I acted surprised but I needed all of you to get mad at me and leave, I couldn't let voldermont get you guys, I love you Hermione and I really enjoy being friends with everyone else. That all I have to say so if you want to leave me or kill me I understand but I need to sleep now I am sorry" Draco tried closing his eyes but that didn't last long.


	19. Everything Lost

A/N sorry it took so long to write this been a busy week and im am going insane house full of people too many people no

A/N sorry it took so long to write this been a busy week and i am going insane house full of people too many people not used to it lol well here we go hope it turns out the way I want it to. I took my other story off wasn't going where I wanted it to go.

**Chapter 15 Everything Lost**

Hermione sat there andjust stared at Draco, mouth wide open to what he had just told them. She couldn't understand why he couldn't just tell them what was going on so that they could have helped him. She felt so helpless because she knew that his beating was because he was protecting all of them when he didn't have to. "Draco I am so sorry if only I knew I would of helped you in some way" she leaned over and kissed Draco on the forehead

Harry didn't know what to think he thought that Draco just did things for himself and never cared for anyone, He did see a different side of draco over the last several months but in the end after the incident he figured he was right and all draco wanted was to please himself and not think of anyone else's emotional state of mind.

Draco didn't know what to do he felt Hermione kiss him on the forehead and he was waiting for Harry's reaction but after about 20 minutes he didn't hear the wonder boy speak at all. "_This is more torture than what my father did to me I need to know what everyone is thinking I need to know if they will ever forgive me if they want to kill me I wish they would just get it over with so I can rest in peace" _Draco was thinking laying in the bed trying to keep his eyes closed

"Draco... I don't... I didn't know" Harry was trying to put what he was thinking to words not knowing exactly what his train of thought was Draco rolled over slowly opening his eyes to look at the people over his bed, pain shooting down his spine and up his arms and legs, head pounding he slowly closed his eyes again from the pain that was shooting though his body.

"_all I ever wanted out of this was friends not all I have is a bunch of people pitying me and are only talking to me because they feel sorry I would rather die than have them look at me like that, Hermione doesn't even look at me the way she used to and that is what is killing me more than anything, she looks at me like a project, someone she has to help I don't want that from her or anyone Merlin just let me die" Draco though as he drifted off to sleep one more time._

A month later news spread though the wizard world that Voldermont was killed by Harry Potter in a very awful final battle. Every one was rejoicing and having parties all over the castle. Draco sat down in his room in the dungeons listening to everyone around, he has been keeping himself locked in his room for the past month not wanting to face all the pity looks he was receiving from everyone around him. He heard all the happiness and wished he could be that happy once again. The bones that were broke were finally finishing healing and he could move around a lot more freely.

Hermione hasn't even attempted to visit him in the past month and he knew he had lost her, He couldn't come to the realization of what he was going to do now that his father was imprisoned and voldermont dead, He had his mother but after all the has happened he didn't even want to go home again. He knew he was alone in the world now and regretted everything that put him in this place.

Meanwhile Hermione was up in the Gryffindor common room celebrating with Ron, Harry and Ginny. She walked over to the portrait of the fat lady and walked out the door. Grabbing the railing out side in the hall she looked around at all the happy students rejoicing and thought nothing could get better then this. Draco needed to get an essay done for potions class and decided to drag himself to the library thinking no one would be there with all the celebrating going on.

He was sitting at one of the far tables in the back of the library when he heard someone walking up to him, suddenly he felt the chair next to him scoot out from under the table and someone sat down. He kept looking at his parchment and didn't even want to know who sat there. " Hi" she said Draco just nodded still not looking up " How have you been" she asked and again he just nodded tears filling his eyes making him not want to blink afraid of them being released and showing how he really felt.

" I have missed you" she said Draco grabbed his stuff and placed everything in his bag and walked away from her then not wanting to hear anything else for he was afraid she was just pitying him again. He then felt a hand on his arm and turned him around, He was then facing nose to nose with her, Hermione, looking into her beautiful brown eyes and wishing he could just move away from her. " why are you walking away from me" she asked.

Just then Draco snapped he doesn't know why he just couldn't hold it in any longer with tears streaking down his face and a hand gripped on her arm he said rather loudly " Why am I walking away, you haven't talked to me in the past month the last time you did I was laying in the hospital bed almost dead and you looked at me like I was some project, just someone you had to help and not someone you loved" he didn't know if she did love him then but he thought she did " and now out of nowhere you decide to start talking to me thinking I would want to talk to you, I don't need your pity or anyone else's I am alone in this world and have gotten used to it in the past month of being alone so lets keep it that way and just let me go" letting go of her arm and turning around he stomped off back down to his room not hearing her crying and saying " but I do love you draco always have and always will"

He sat on his bed glad he wasn't in the head boys quarters he had lost that during Christmas brake and was very happy he didn't have to deal with seeing her every day and night any more. He curled up in a ball and let the water works come forth and didn't even realize someone walk into his room. All he knew was someone was sitting on his bed next to him with a hand running up and down his back then curing in his hair. He very slowly rolled over afraid of who he would see and he looked up into those big brown eyes as he began to cry again.

" Draco I am so sorry I haven't talked to you in the last month I haven't been around, I was with Harry and Ron trying to defeat voldermont I just got back couple days ago and had to be in the hospital wing till last night. I Love you Draco I always will love you I wanted to many times to owl you but Harry told me it was too dangerous none of the death eaters knew where you were and if they found out they would of came after you and killed you. Please Draco believe me I love you" She hung her head down crying into her hands

Draco just looked at her for a moment taking everything in before he spoke he loved her so much and for the past month thought she hated him but she didn't and he was really happy. " Hermione I love you so much this past month has been hell not knowing why you didn't want me, why you wouldn't come here to even tell me that. Merlin I love you so much" He grabbed her face gently and pulled her into a very romantic longing kiss.


	20. Everything Found

A/N well I think I might be wrapping this story up with this chapter I hope everyone liked this story, It was my first one and I hope someone will comment and let me know what they think so I can Improve Hopefully in the future with any more stories I decide to write

**Chapter Sixteen Everything Found**

As Draco opened his lips, Hermione took advantage of the movement by licking his lips before thrusting her tongue into the silky hot recesses of his mouth. Gently sucking on his tongue as she caressed it with her own, Hermione simultaneously increased the pressure of her arms to draw him as close as humanly possible to her chest. Draco, never one to lag behind, moved his hands down to her derrière and pulled her pelvis roughly against his own. Working in tandem, unbeknownst to each other, Hermione was concentrating on the upper half of their bodies and Draco on the lower. Although neither of them could really tell where one left off and the other began, both felt that it was not enough. He Leaned back to look at her all of her and then caught the look in her eyes.

Draco's agreement was in his eyes as he leaned across the space between them. Hermione met him halfway and once again their tongues began fencing. While feasting on each other's mouths, the space between their bodies disappeared. Draco caressed Hermione's skin, starting at her neck and traveling down her side to end at her hip, only to immediately start the return journey. Her skin echoed the cinnamon and vanilla scent of her hair and his desire was tempered . For Draco, it was incredibly erotic.

Hermione's hands weren't idle. She began by smoothing her hands gently over Draco's chest, graduating to tickling his nipples with his fingernails. His moans were muffled by her hair and neck, where his mouth and tongue currently tasted her skin. Deciding to increase the intensity, Draco gently bit the tender skin at the junction of Hermione's shoulder and throat. Quickly soothing the hurt with an ardent kiss, Draco was intent on mapping Hermione's neck.

The sensation of Draco's light nips and moist kisses was building the excitement in Hermione's body. Her pulse and breathing quickened as Draco continued his lavish attention. Hermione felt like she was on fire and wanted Draco to burn with her. Using her nails to lightly scrape up and down his back, then migrating her hands to the front of his torso, she played with his chest more, increasing the teasing to pinching and twisting his nipples. Draco's answering groan told her that he was enjoying the receiving, as much as she was enjoying the giving.

Wanting to taste more of Draco, Hermione began using her tongue to trace designs on his shoulders. Moving slowly towards his chest, with his areola as her destination, she created a labyrinth on his skin. Having finally reached her goal she mercilessly used her mouth to arouse Draco. Biting, sucking and licking first one then the other nipple, he felt that he would soon burst.

Draco could not believe that his arousal was so immense, considering Hermione had not gotten near his cock. Fearing that he would come to soon, Draco pried Hermione off of his chest with a slurping pop. Rolling more on top of Hermione, Draco began a similar journey down Hermione's torso.Hermione realized that as enjoyable as the sensations that Draco provided were, she wanted more. .

Giving one last tender kiss to her lower lips, Draco repositioned himself to enter her. Bringing her knees up to his shoulders, Draco slowly buried himself in Hermione. It was like coming home. He wanted to dwell inside her forever. Moving slowly at first but building quickly to a frantic pace, Draco slammed into Hermione. Hermione responded by rotating her hips to answer his thrusts. Their moans were a chant that sustained them.

Finally, Hermione burst again; colors, sounds and sensation exploding within her. Draco followed, his own orgasm sweeping over him like a tidal wave. It seemed like he would never stop coming, that he would never empty.

Collapsing to the side but bringing Hermione with him, Draco withdrew from her body while snuggling closer. Their sweat-covered bodies began to cool in the evening air and Draco levitated a blanket over them. Nuzzling Hermione's hair as he feathered soft kisses on her cheek, he inhaled deeply.

"Please don't leave," Draco whispered.

"I never want to," replied Hermione, " And I never will"

A couple months later the two were happily married and expecting their first child together after everything they have been though Draco was very happy everything turned out the way it did. He has the love of his life, a beginning of a family and friends on the side, He never expected his life to turn out like this after his father told him his plan to make Draco a death eater, and He never thought he could live a happy life especially this soon. He always though he would be alone forever and no one would every trust him let alone love him._ "Just goes to show no matter what someone else has planned for your life you can do what ever you want in the end, you can make your life what you want it to be"_ Draco was thinking while he was sitting in his back yard holding his dear Hermione and rubbing her belly feeling where his child was growing with a big smile on his face.

The End


End file.
